Various adhesive patches are used to secure skin wound dressings and medical instruments to the skin. Normally, these adhesive patches are required to have reduced skin irritation due to the adhesive composition or wetness while being worn, or skin irritation due to adhesive remaining on the skin or to keratin peeling when peeling off the patch.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,543,151 discloses a cross-linked acrylic gel-based medical adhesive containing between 30 and 100 parts of an organic liquid component as a plasticizer in 100 mass % of a solution polymerized polymer containing as main ingredients a (meth)acrylate ester with between 2 and 15 carbon atoms and a polar component containing a carboxyl group or a hydroxyl group as a medical adhesive that causes little physical irritation to the skin.
Japanese publication JP H9-324164A discloses an acrylic-based adhesive obtained by polymerizing a vinyl-based monomer containing as a main ingredient a (meth)acrylate ester of a branched alkyl alcohol with between 14 and 20 carbon atoms by irradiating ultraviolet light onto a photopolymeric liquid composition containing said vinyl based monomer and a photopolymer initiator.
PCT Publication WO96014094 discloses a bandage for wounds wherein an adhesive containing mutually adjacent solvent dispersible acrylate rubber elastic adhesive particles with an average diameter between 1 and 250 micrometers is applied to a substrate with good moisture permeability. This adhesive also contains a small amount of an uncross-linked water-soluble polymer as a suspension dispersion stabilizer in a water dispersed polymer primarily containing a (meth)acrylate alkyl ester with between 4 and 12 carbon atoms and a polar component containing a carboxyl group or lactam.